QCM (quartz crystal microbalance) has been widely used for the measurement, etc. utilizing interaction and antigen-antibody reaction of biomaterials such as DNA and protein.
However, in the case of the conventional QCM, changes in resonance frequency Fs are measured whereby a binding amount of a substance to a quartz oscillator is measured but, since the resonance frequency may be affected by changes in viscosity and changes in viscoelasticity of the substance in addition to by mass load, those three elements have not been able to be measured separately.